


and we'll take what comes

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: (Later, when Seliph enters the hallway in search of his father, he swears he can still hear the echoes of laughter.So he sits down instead, and commits himself to memorizing the sound of family.)





	and we'll take what comes

**Author's Note:**

> i realize. there are inconsistencies in this fic with actual canon. pls be gentle i havent played the game yet h
> 
> written for a jugdral anthology zine !!!! the full pdf is here, please check it out everything is so lovely n there's talented ppl https://drive.google.com/file/d/1V1dGsGgM_ufbiITXGjZXh7_0TyzH8B-k/view

"Oh? Is this the mighty Seliph, renowned throughout the land?"

 

Unable to keep the grin from his face, Seliph responds by whacking the flat side of his sword against Quan's lower leg.

 

Quan collapses, holding his leg in mock pain. "Oh no! It's too much...I'll be back for my...revenge...I…"

 

When Sigurd walks into the hall, it's to be greeted with the scene of Quan lying on the ground, one arm draped dramatically over his face, while Seliph stands over him with his practice sword in the air and Ethlyn giggling into her hand.

 

"Oh, Sigurd!" she exclaims once she catches sight of the blue-haired man in the doorway. Quan raises both eyebrows in surprise and immediately scrambles to his feet, weakly nodding at Sigurd and ruffling Seliph's hair.

 

"My apologies. We were trying to find you, but we found your son instead, and...well."

 

"No, no apologies needed; I'm glad for every moment that Seliph gets to spend with you. Speaking of which - "

 

Sigurd lowers himself to a squat, gesturing for Seliph to come forward. "Take your sword back to the armory, okay? Then come right back down for lunch."

 

"Okay, Father!" Seliph grins, dropping his sword on the ground in order to receive a hug from Sigurd.

 

Unconsciously, Sigurd crosses the room, standing next to Ethlyn and Quan as they all stare affectionately at the small child waddling out the door, weighed down by the wooden sword at his side.

 

"Sigurd," Quan finally speaks up, when the silence has stretched on for far too long to be comfortable.

 

Sigurd raises an eyebrow in lieu of a verbal response.

 

Quan's smile slips a little. "Why are you training Seliph? Won't we be the ones sent out to fight? Unless - you're afraid that - "

 

"Dear," Ethlyn whispers. "Not  _ now _ ."

 

But Sigurd simply inclines his head in acknowledgement, not even speaking a word against Quan's accusation.

 

Ethlyn frowns at the sudden dour mood in the air - she tugs at both Sigurd's and Quan's sleeves to get their attention, then pouts. "Where  _ is  _ Deirdre? Has she forgotten?"

 

"Deirdre? Forgetting about her beloved friends visiting?" Sigurd can't help but let out a chuckle at that. "Rest assured, she is on her way - "

 

The hall doors creak open once more, this time admitting a breathless Deirdre into the room. "Sigurd? Are they here yet - oh! Ethlyn!"

 

"What? Am I not visible?" Quan grumbles jokingly as he watches the two women embrace (almost) tearfully. "...Has it really been that long since our last visit?"

 

"That depends on your idea of long, I suppose. Would you say that ever since you two married up until now is a long time?"

 

Quan winces. "Point made."

 

"Oh, but - "

 

Deirdre untangles herself from Ethlyn, turning her eager gaze onto the whole company. "We still have some time before lunch, should we show you two around the castle? It's wonderful now - especially the garden, you must see the garden…"

 

"I'm sure we're up for it, right, dear?" Ethlyn loops her arm through Quan's and smiles expectantly at him. Quan, for his part, simply shrugs and turns a sheepish grin onto Sigurd.

 

"We have more than enough time," Sigurd laughs. "And we must catch up. For example, have you two any children yet? I seem to remember Ethlyn here talking my ear off about - "

 

"Brother!"

 

Ethlyn turns bright red and proceeds to drag all three of them out of the door. "Let's get going, why don't we?!?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


(Later, when Seliph enters the hallway in search of his father, he swears he can still hear the echoes of laughter.

 

So he sits down instead, and commits himself to memorizing the sound of family.)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
